


The Skyward Princess

by AnimeDragon11



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Link is a female in this story, characters are OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: The Hero of Twilight has been mistaken for the Hero of the Sky. She's kidnapped by a revenge-Seeking Ghirahim. What does he want with the hero of Twilight? Will Linkette be able to escape with the help of Princess Zelda and the return of a familiar snarky and sarcastic little imp?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: The Wrong Hero Of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero of Twilight has been mistaken for the Hero of the Sky. She's kidnapped by a revenge-Seeking Ghirahim. What does he want with the hero of Twilight? Will Linkette be able to escape with the help of Princess Zelda and the return of a familiar snarky and sarcastic little imp?

**The Skyward Princess**

**Summery**

**The Hero of Twilight has been mistaken for the Hero of the Sky. She's kidnapped by a revenge-Seeking Ghirahim. What does he want with the hero of Twilight? Will Linkette be able to escape with the help of Princess Zelda and the return of a familiar snarky and sarcastic little imp?**

**Chapter One: The Wrong Hero Of Courage**

**Linkette's POV**

I was awoken by a pounding sound on the walls... wait walls? Where am I? I thought as I sat up so fast that the world spun.

"Well! Well! Well! Hello Skychild. Nice to see you again." A deep voice spoke from the depths of the shadows.

"Skychild? What do you mean? I'm no Skychild! Three Moons! I don't even live in the sky! And who are you anyway?!" I asked, with a raised eyebrow, as the man let out a dark laugh. Then a sudden bright light shined from the Master Sword, and a blue and purple spirit appeared.

"Well, hello to you to Fi. Nice to see you again." Fi snarled as best as her robotic state would allow. She gave a cat like hiss. I jumped in surprise as I regained my voice.

"Fi? Who is that crazy person calling me Skychild? Did... did you just... did you just come out of the Master Sword?!" I fired off questions at the sword spirit who just calmly listened to me ramble.

"I will answer all of your questions Mistress but now's not the right time." Fi replied, her gaze landed back on Ghirahim. I just blinked and nodded my head, I was still staring up at the sword spirit. The spirit let out a small laugh as she glanced at me with a knowing smile.

"Well are you happy? You messed up the goddess plan Ghirahim! What do you want from the Hero of Twilight?!" Fi questioned, with a tilt of her head. The man just laughed as he glaired at Fi with Disgust. I smirked when I noticed that Fi was not phased whatsoever.

"Wow. Have you forgotten Fi? This is the troublesome Skychild, and I want his courage." He snarled at me as I flinched away.

"F-Fi, help me." I said, as I tried my best to stay calm. This was the first time that I was fighting someone without Midna by my side.

"She's not the Hero of the sky, she's the Hero of Twilight. Many years have passed since my first master was alive." Fi remarked, in an all to familiar to me.

"Nice try Fi. I'm not that stupid." Ghirahim said, looking insulted at the Sword Spirit. I just laughed quietly. I'm The Hero of Twilight. I thought with a small smile. I will escape this prison and defeat Ghirahim. I then began to think of a plan.

How in the Three Moons am I going to get out of here! This weird person named Ghirahim wants me for something, but what exactly?

I sighed and ring my hands through my tangled locks, I then sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mistress? Is something wrong?" I looked up in surprise before I remembered that it was Fi in front of me.

I sighed and looked down at my shackled wrists. I felt like I was back in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle waking up only to find I had become the Sacred blue eyed wolf. That was also where I first met a friend that I cared for just as much as Ilia.

"Oh... umm... It's just... well... It's just I'm thinking of an old friend of mine who had to return to her own world. She's the Princess of Twilight, and her name's Midna." I explained, trying to sound convincing, but I had a distinct feeling that Fi wasn't vying my small lie.


	2. Chapter Two: A Request For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero of Twilight has been mistaken for the Hero of the Sky. She's kidnapped by a revenge-Seeking Ghirahim. What does he want with the hero of Twilight? Will Linkette be able to escape with the help of Princess Zelda and the return of a familiar snarky and sarcastic little imp?

**The Skyward Princess**

**Summery**

**The Hero of Twilight has been mistaken for the Hero of the Sky. She's kidnapped by a revenge-Seeking Ghirahim. What does he want with the hero of Twilight? Will Linkette be able to escape with the help of Princess Zelda and the return of a familiar snarky and sarcastic little imp?**

**Chapter Two: A Request For Help**

**Midna's POV**

I stared down at the letter for what felt like the millionth time this morning. My red eyes narrowed and my stomach tightened with dread. I could not Believe what was happening.

**Dear Midna,**

**I request your immediate assistance, the Hero of Twilight has been kidnapped by Ghirahim. I know that the way to our world is shattered, but you know the hero best, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need help. I can't do it alone. Please heed my pleas for help, Hyrule is counting on you now. Please send me a response as soon as you can, once you arrive in Hyrule, we will start planning a rescue mission.**

**Signed, Princess Zelda**

I sighed and took a shuttering breath, the Princess of Hyrule was counting on me? But I'm not the chosen hero, how the heck can I save the Hero of Twilight if I can't even get to the World of Light.

I reread the letter one more time before my eyes shined with determination. I then stood up from the desk I had been sitting at as I made my way down the hallway.

"Hello, Daw. I need a very important favor from you." I said in a rush of words. Dawn looked up from her tam and nodded with curious and concerned eyes.

"Yes of course, what is it that you request me to help you with Princess?" She asked and I showed her the letter from Princess Zelda and I explained to her that I needed to make another mirror of Twilight, and ASAP if possible.

Dawn paused for a moment after hearing my request. Then after a short while, she spoke up once more.

"But Princess... you had all of the mirror's distroyed. Are you sure you want another one made?!" Dawn asked, and I nodded my head rapidly in response.

"Yes! It's the only way to get to the world of light. The Hero of Twilight is in danger and I need to save her!" I replied, with determination shining in my eyes. Dawn nodded and quickly left the room to find the blacksmith.

It felt like hours had past before I saw Dawn and the blacksmith appear in the room. She was a short but sassy Twili named Midnight, she was also a fast but efficient worker.

"Greetings Princess Midna, I heard about your request from Dawn. I'm not sure how long it will take to build a new mirror of twilight." Midnight quietly admitted, as she looked me in the eyes. I nodded slowly and fiddled with the hem of my long black skirt anxiously.

Seeing my anxious expression, Midnight spoke up once more in a reassuring tone.

"But I'll try my best to make it as soon as possible Princess. But these types of things take time to create and you also have to make sure that it works properly." Midnight explained gently and I sighed quietly and nodded.


	3. Chapter Three: Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero of Twilight has been mistaken for the Hero of the Sky. She's kidnapped by a revenge-Seeking Ghirahim. What does he want with the hero of Twilight? Will Linkette be able to escape with the help of Princess Zelda and the return of a familiar snarky and sarcastic little imp?

**The Skyward Princess**

**Summery**

**The Hero of Twilight has been mistaken for the Hero of the Sky. She's kidnapped by a revenge-Seeking Ghirahim. What does he want with the hero of Twilight? Will Linkette be able to escape with the help of Princess Zelda and the return of a familiar snarky and sarcastic little imp?**

**Chapter Three: Flashbacks**

**Midna's POV**

It took way longer then I had thought for the mirror of Twilight to be finished. Once I entered into the familiar world of light I set my sights towards Hyrule Castle.

It had taken a lot of magic and even more trial and error before the mirror had finally been safe to travel through, it looked exactly the same as the one that I had shattered a year ago.

As I said goodbye to my people, I couldn't help but notice they're concerned expressions over my leaving. I understood why they were concerned, they were't sure if it was safe or if I would come back alright.

After travelling via the mirror I arrived in Arbiter's Grounds, witch was a bit strange at first, but then I remembered that's where the mirror's location was in this world. feeling a sense of nostalgia of seeing the family world of light. I didn't pause though, I continued on, setting my sights for Hyrule Castle.

As I ran to the Castle, I was looking around at the whole built of this world that my dear friend loved so much. It took me a lot longer to reach the castle because I got distracted watching the sun raise into the sky, the shadows fading away like snakes slithering back under the rocks.

When I finally arrived at the palace gates, I saw Zelda standing outside looking regal and elegant as usual. She looked anxious as I finally got close, I lowered my hood and looked at the guards who looked back at me with a bit of apprehension.

"Umm... Princess? Who is this strange woman? Is she a friend of yours?!" One of the guards beside Zelda questioned, and Zelda nodded her head in confirmation.

"Let's head inside and plan a strategy for how to find where the hero is being kept." Zelda replied, and I tore my gaze from the Beautiful blue and cloudless sky.

"Three Moons! I can't be distracted by the Beauty of this world right now, my silly dum doggy needs my help." I mentally berated myself with a shake of my head.

"Midna? You coming?!" I turned and smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck with a hand. I then followed the Hyrulion Princess inside of the Castle.

"You seam very easily distracted I see." Zelda remarked, with a small laugh and I blushed and embarrassment.

"Sorry... it's just I haven't been here for a whole year. I'll try and stay on track this time. Tee hee!" I remarked with a sigh and a bit of playful sass. Then I took a deep breath and stood as straight as I could.

"Okay! I think we should start planning already! C'mon Princess!" I said, taking charge as Zelda nodded in response. I grinned impishly and laughed quietly to myself, what would the little hero say when she saw me again? I could't wait! Linkette was like a sister to me, and If I could, I would take her back to the Twilight Realm with me.

* * *

**Linkette's POV**

I had rubbed my wrists raw trying to escape my chains, Fi didn't seam very pleased with how red my wrists had become.

"Mistress, I calculate a no 94% chance that your sword skills will be slightly slower if you keep rubbing them raw like that." Fi had scolded me in her usual robotic tone. I pouted slightly, I felt like a child being scolded by my mother.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop rubbing them raw. But Fi? What the heck are these made of? They don't seam easy to escape from." I replied, glaring down at the chains that were tying me down like I had been when first waking up as a Wolf.

"I'm not sure, my calculations can't identify what these chains are made of at this moment in time." Fi replied, with what I assumed was confusion.

"Three Moons! How do I always end up in these kinds of predicaments?!" I muttered to myself, with tired and frustrated sigh. I wanted to sleep but I was afraid of that creepy guy Ghirahim coming back at any moment.

And just as I thought that, he appeared in the hallway, he was smirking evilly at me, it was the kind of grin that made shivers run down my back, he was purely insane.

"Hello Skychild, hello Fi. Nice to see you two again... I mean no it's not!" He smeared with a dark chuckle. I glared and snapped at him with a snarky retort.

"Stop calling me Skychild! Go get your memory checked or something, because I'm not the Hero of The Sky!" I hissed, glaring and growling like a Wolf. I have to admit... Midna's sassy and snarky personality rubbed off on me.

"How long are you planing on keeping me here? I don't want to be here! Take me back home!" I yelled, my fingers clenching the chains on my wrists. I was not this crazy persons slave or prisoner.

"How did you even awaken from the sword that you were trapped in?!" I hissed, as I lifted a shackled hand and I pointed at him accusingly.

**A/N**

**I'm dedicating this chapter toFires of Eden Red Rose Aurora. Thanks for all of your help with this chapter.**


End file.
